Come Back into the Moonlight
by Lilac Proudmoore
Summary: Now that Jimena is no longer a Daughter of the Moon, the girls wonder how to get along with it. Jimena knows that there is something she is forgetting but can't put her finger on it. Can the girls do the impossible and help Jimena remember who she was?
1. I'm Trying Hard

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Lynne Ewing is a great author and I don't want to take anything from her.**

**Author's Note: Okay, this happens AFTER book 9 (like right after her birthday party at Serena's) and during the time of book 10 (I'm in the middle of book 10). It starts from one character to another. It's different point of views. I'll try not to switch it too much. WARNING: I started this about ****one o'clock**** in the morning because I had a big writing urge but didn't know what to write about so here it is! A DOTM has really been on my mind.**

Jimena Castillo walked out of Serena's house, Collin's arm around her waist. She loved the warmth of his body against hers but tonight it seemed as if he was holding something back, he along with her friends – Serena Killingsworth, Tianna Moore, Catty Turner, Vanessa Cleveland – were staring at her during the party but it wasn't a friendly type of stare…it was different but she couldn't explain it. She noticed Collin staring at her and she smiled, slightly. "Is there something I don't know?" she asked Collin.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Jimena hesitated. "Forget it…" she mumbled as she began playing with the promise ring he had given her. "I should get going… It's getting late."

"Come back tomorrow?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah." She kissed him on the lips and walked off and into her car. She pulled the keys from her pocket and put them in the ignition but didn't start the car. Jimena began to wonder why Serena had almost started to cry during her party. It couldn't have been because she was turning seventeen. What was so important about that? Just another year older. She shook it off and started the car and headed home.

Jimena walked into a dark house. _Grandmother must be sleeping…_ she thought as she moved into the kitchen and turned on a light. She took a glass from the cupboard, opened the fridge, and poured herself a glass of milk. She walked to her room, set the glass down, and lay down on her bed. Her mind was telling her to remember something but forget something at the same time… Jimena concentrated but she couldn't figure out what was bothering her. "I should rest," she told herself.

She jumped off her bed, pulled off her clothes and changed into a pair of pajamas. She crawled into bed and looked her clock. It read 1:18 A.M. She hadn't realized that she had been partying all night. She sighed and rolled over and soon fell asleep.

Serena Killingsworth walked up to her room, not worried about the mess downstairs: the aftermath of the party. The guests were gone and that's all that mattered to her. She lay down on her bed and buried her face into her pillow. The tears were coming fast now. "She's forgotten everything…" she mumbled. "I thought it would be easy…but it's not… I thought we would all make the decision at the same time…"

_It wasn't her fault,_ a voice inside her mind told her. Serena looked up to find Stanton looking back at her. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but they kept falling. Stanton sat next to her and cradled her in his arms. Serena soon pulled away.

"It wasn't her fault…" she said, looking at Stanton. "I know… It'll be weird without her."

"But it was her choice, Serena. You couldn't stop her."

_It only makes us weaker to have one less Daughter… The Atrox will send its Followers after us now that we are weaker… _she thought. She had forgotten that Stanton could read her mind but right now it wasn't important to her. She wanted her fellow Daughter of the Moon back. It would be different. It felt different already "You should go," she said to Stanton almost in a whisper. She knew that Stanton wanted to stay to comfort her but he felt that she needed to be alone. He left her with a kiss on her cheek.

Serena took off her clothes and threw on a pair of pajamas. She wiped her eyes with a tissue and crawled into bed. She understood now why Jimena couldn't remember anything past Sunday – she wasn't a Daughter anymore. It hurt Serena deep but she had to forget about it. They could still be strong with still four of them – they were when Tianna wasn't around. She signed and soon fell asleep.

"It's weird," Catty began saying to Vanessa and Tianna while in Kendra's car, "to think that Jimena is gone."

"Imagine how Serena feels," Tianna said.

"Yeah…" was all Vanessa could say. It would only be a year until she had to make a choice and she wasn't sure what that choice was.

"What are you girls talking about back there?" Kendra asked, stopping at a red light.

"Jimena," the girls said in unison.

"What's the matter?"

"She's no longer a Daughter of the Moon," Catty said.

"Since she's seventeen now she was able to choose a path to either remain here and forget that she had powers or turn into something else…" Vanessa explained. "She chose to forget."

"It's better though, girls. What if Jimena hadn't come to her own birthday party? You would have worried about her," Kendra said.

The girls looked at each other.

"We should talk to Maggie," Vanessa said in a low whisper. "I'm sure she was with Jimena when she made her decision."

"Yeah, we should talk to Serena though. Make sure that she wants to come with us," Catty added.

"I hope she's going to be okay," Tianna said as the car pulled into her driveway. She opened the car and crawled out of the car. "See you tomorrow." She shut the door.

Catty and Vanessa readjusted themselves as the car started moving again. They were quiet all the way to Vanessa's house, each of them pondering about Jimena.

"Maybe," Vanessa began, "we could try to talk to Maggie and ask her if she knows of any way we can get Jimena to remember."

"I don't think that's possible, Vanessa," Catty said.

"We could make it possible," she said. "Later." She shut the car door.

**Like it? I wanted to try and get all the girls' reactions to Jimena not being a DOTM anymore. Please review! No flamers! .**


	2. The Impossible

The next morning, Jimena rushed over to Serena and the other girls. 

"Hey," she said, cheerfully.

"Hey, Jimena," the four girls said in unison.

"Is something wrong with you guys?" Jimena asked. "You guys seemed upset last night and I think that maybe it was my fault."

Catty tried to break out into a smile. "Nothing was wrong last night."

"We were just surprised to see you turn seventeen…" Serena said.

"Oh, yeah, well, I would have told you earlier but I didn't know," Jimena said as the bell rang.

"We know," Vanessa said. "Catty and I have to get to class… See you guys later." She and Catty walked off and they began to whisper to themselves.

Jimena watched Vanessa and Catty until they turned a corner then she looked back at Serena and Tianna. 

"I'll catch you guys later, okay?" Tianna said and walked off, holding her books close to her.

"Everyone left so quickly…" Jimena said, looking at Serena.

_Yeah…almost like you... _she thought. 

"What are you doing?" Jimena asked.

Serena shook her head. "Nothing."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"I don't feel like talking about anything right now!" Serena's voice was rising.

Jimena took a step back. "Gees, I'm sorry…"

"You wouldn't understand."

"What are you talking about, Serena? We always understand each other. Tell me what's going on. Everyone's acting so weird; it feels as if I've been left out of something." Jimena stumbled back. Her books fell to the floor. Some memories came swirling back to her. They flashed in her mind but then they were gone. She didn't understand them.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked, picking up her friend's books.

"Yeah," Jimena said, shaking her head. "It's just my head. We should get to class…" She took her books from Serena and walked off in the opposite direction. "What _was_ that?" she asked herself, walking into biology class and sitting down. "It felt so strange…"

                                                *

Serena watched as Jimena walked off still shaking her head. "What happened?" she asked herself. "She can't possibly remember…at least not yet." Serena suddenly felt cold and wrapped her books around her as she walked into her language arts class. The teacher wasn't in yet so it left her time to ponder about Jimena and what questions she wanted to asked Maggie after school. _Maggie may not have all the answers… _she thought. _I have to know. _

When class was over, Serena rushed to her locker hoping that Jimena hadn't come to ask her what was wrong again but she was too late and Jimena was there waiting with a smile on her face.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," Serena replied back, opening her locker and throwing her books inside. She picked up her Spanish book and shut her locker as Catty and Vanessa walked toward her, books in hand.

"Hey, Serena, I thought maybe we could talk in—" Vanessa went quiet when she saw Jimena. "Never mind. Her expression changed. "I'll tell you in class, okay?" She and Catty rushed off to Spanish class.

"I gotta go. See you later." Serena ran off and caught up with Vanessa and Catty. 

"There are so many questions I want to ask Maggie," she said to Catty and Vanessa. 

"You think that's it's possible for her to remember that she is a Daughter?" Catty asked.

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders. "We could try… Maybe Serena can pull some mind tricks on her."

"That reminds me," Serena said. "I was talking—" Just as she began Tianna called their names.

The three of them turned around and waited for Tianna. 

"Where are you headed?" Catty asked.

"Gym class," Tianna replied.

Serena looked at Tianna: the new Daughter. Sure she was Serena's friends but she couldn't replace Jimena.

"You were saying?" Vanessa said to Serena.

"Right. I was talking to Jimena earlier and then all of a sudden she stumbled and her books fell. She had the look on her face like she did when she was having premonitions."

"Maybe when Maggie erased her memory, she didn't erase it all," Tianna suggested.

"I doubt that," Vanessa said.

Tianna glanced at her watch. "Ooo! I gotta go!" She sprinted off to the gym as Catty, Serena, and Vanessa walked into class and sat down.

"I was thinking…" Serena began in a low whisper to prevent others from hearing. "Now that we are one Daughter less, you think that the Atrox will send its Followers after us faster than before?"

Vanessa and Catty looked at each other. "That's something to ask Maggie," Catty said.

"Maybe…but we were fine without Tianna in the group," Vanessa said.

"Yeah, but when Catty was gone we were weakened and Tianna helped us save her," Serena said. "Maybe there were only meant to be four Daughters…" her voice trailed off.

"We're all going to miss Jimena being a Daughter," Vanessa said, putting a comforting arm around her, "but at least she chose the path which she thought was right for her. I mean, what had happened if she didn't choose to forget? What if she chose the other path and became who-knows-what?"

Serena knew that Vanessa was right. "Yeah…"


	3. Help Us

Vanessa hurried out of language arts class. She looked at her watch. It read three thirty. She was supposed to have been at Maggie's fifteen minutes ago but unfortunately she had to make up a test. "I can't believe I'm late," she said, throwing her things into her locker and grabbing her backpack. Vanessa never liked to be late to anything. She always tried to be the first one to everything. She caught a bus over to the apartment buildings where Maggie stayed.

She pushed the red button at the gate. "Maggie?" she said when a voice said hello. The gate opened and she ran up the apartments stairs and started to knock on the front door when it opened. Maggie stood before her.

"Come in," she said.

Serena, Catty, and Tianna were sitting at a table, drinking from tea cups. Vanessa pulled a chair beside Catty.

"How come you're late?" Catty asked as Maggie sat down and gave Vanessa a cup of tea.

"I had to make up a test…" Vanessa replied.

"The girls have been asking me about Jimena," Maggie said.

Vanessa looked at her. "Yeah. Serena had said that maybe she thought Jimena remembered something. Is that possible?"

"It's not possible for someone who has forgotten to come back as a Daughter. The other Daughters asked me the same questions when their friends chose a different path. They've all tried to help the friend remember…"

"But anything's possible, right, Maggie?" Tianna asked. "I mean, I became a Daughter by just helping. What if we could get Jimena to help us?"

Maggie looked at her with a sort of sadness in her eyes and Vanessa knew that Maggie was trying her hardest to convince them that they couldn't make Jimena remember being a Daughter.

"If I pull a few mind tricks on her—" Serena began.

"Mind tricks won't work," Maggie stated.

"So are you saying that you erased _every_ memory of Jimena having powers and being a Daughter?" Catty asked.

"I wouldn't say _every _memory.I mean—"

"Today, I thought that Jimena remember something," Serena said in a whisper as if saying it to herself. Vanessa leaned in to listen. "I was talking to her and she was saying something like we were leaving her out of something and she stumbled back and it was like she was having a premonition but then I thought that it couldn't be possible that she remembers…"

"Serena, I know how much you miss Jimena as a Daughter – I know all of you do – but there are some things that are just meant to be. Like you, Serena, you're the key between the balance of good and evil. Vanessa," Maggie looked at Vanessa, "you're the Daughter of Pandora. Catty, she's the only Daughter that can touch the Secret Scroll because of her parents and Tianna; she saved the other Daughters through her own will so she has become a Daughter—"

"Are you saying that because of Tianna, we just happened to have lost Jimena?" Serena blurted. "Was there only meant to be four Daughters?!"

Vanessa could tell that Serena's temper was rising but she did have a point. As quickly as they gained Tianna, they lost Jimena. (A/N: I'm not saying that Tianna doesn't fit in the group, I'm just saying what I figured first.) Vanessa looked at Tianna and saw a little hurt in her eyes.

"I'm saying nothing of that sort, Serena!" Maggie countered. "Everyone has there own path and it was Jimena's to be the first Daughter to forget." She looked at Catty. "No, Catty, you can't travel back in time. Not in a situation like this! I've told you girls that this is what's meant to be and no one can change that."

Catty looked down in her teacup. 

Maggie sighed as if finally giving up. "I'm sorry, girls."

Vanessa nodded. "Maybe…maybe Maggie's right…"

"How can you say that?" Serena protested. "After everything we've been through with her… I'm sorry, Tianna…" She looked at Tianna before she stomped out of Maggie's apartment.

Maggie shook her head. "So many times I've dealt with this before…"

"Sorry, Maggie. We came here for answers but we're just too attached to Jimena," Catty said with a nod and she walked out with Tianna following.

Maggie looked up at Vanessa, hoping to find comfort but Vanessa sat in silence. 

"Maggie… She'll calm down. I'll come back with the other girls some other time." She left, shutting the door behind her. She walked down the apartment steps and found Catty and Tianna. She ran over to them. "Where's Serena?"

"She called for Stanton," Tianna said. "He came and he took her into the shadows."

Vanessa shook her head. "She won't turn to Stanton – not at a time like this. Never. We need her and she knows it."

                                                *

"Stanton," Serena whispered, longing for his touch. They reappeared in a park behind a tree. "I've tried so hard… I can't convince anyone…" She could feel Stanton pushing into her mind but she didn't care. 

"Serena—" but before Stanton could finish someone called her name.

Serena turned and saw that it was Vanessa and the others. "I don't want them here. They don't understand. Take me away." She fell onto Stanton and they drifted back into the shadows. They soon reappeared on the porch of Serena's house. Collin was home. She could smell the salt water smell drifting in the air.

"You could always come with me," Stanton said.

"I won't. I've said it before. When it comes to leaving the other Daughters, I can't. You should know that by now."

"But you need someone to fill that empty space in your heart… I can."

Serena shook her head. "No, you can't."

The two moved closer and Serena could feel Stanton's breath against her cheek as his hand caressed her cheek. "Serena…" he whispered in her ear.

She jerked away. "I should go… I'm sorry, Stanton." Serena walked into her house and slammed the door behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope it's getting better for you guys! Please review! :) 


	4. Magic

Stanton cursed under his breath as the door was slammed shut in his face. "If there was only a way to get her… Her guard is down now that Jimena is gone…but why isn't she easy to take?" he asked himself, disappearing into the shadows. He made his way to Serena's window and decided to watch her before leaving. 

She was so gentle and kind and her friends meant everything to her. Stanton watched as Serena undressed and put on her pajamas. He saw her walking toward the window and Stanton backed away so she could open the window. He watched as she shut off the light in her room and crawled into bed. Stanton made his way into Serena's room, careful to be quiet. He turned her clock against the wall. "Damn things," he mumbled. He made is way into Serena's mind, careful not to wake her but only able to find thoughts about her friends mostly Jimena, her cello recitals, and about Stanton himself.  

He drifted back into the shadows and out her of her window just as Serena awoke with a start.

                                                *

"Another bad dream," Serena mumbled, rubbing her temples. She crawled out of bed and into the bathroom where she placed some cold water onto her face. "I've been having more dreams lately… Horrible ones…" Serena closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. She turned on the light to her kitchen to find Wally, her pet raccoon, sleeping on the kitchen table. His head jerked up and he sat up.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, Wally," Serena told him. "I'm just not in the mood to sleep." She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She sat in a chair by the kitchen table and patted Wally on the head. 

Wally jumped off the table and into her lap as if he were sensing her sorrow.

                                                *

"Hey, Catty?" came Tianna's voice from behind her.

It was dark outside as Tianna and Catty were walking to Tianna's house. Tianna decided to spend the night again at Catty's house. Catty thought that she could talk to Tianna about Serena. She looked to Tianna, almost forgot that she was walking to her house with her. "Yeah?"

"You think Serena really feels that way?" 

Catty caught a sense of sadness in the question. "What do you mean?"

"You think that Serena really thinks that I caused Jimena to be gone?" Tianna ran to Catty's side.

"I don't think she really meant what she said, Tianna. Well…in some sort but she wasn't trying to mean…she's just saying what was true…"

"You think it's my fault?"

"It's no one's fault. Jimena didn't even know… Besides, if it weren't for you then I would still be trapped in the time tunnel." Catty tried to cheer Tianna up. She wished that Serena hadn't said what she said but of course Serena couldn't help it – Jimena was her best friend. "It's not Serena. She'll be just as before soon when she spends more time with Jimena."

Tianna rubbed her temples. "I didn't know that this would be so hard on her. I knew that they were close but…"

"Serena is taking things hard, yeah, but she'll be okay. It's nothing to worry about."

"What about Vanessa?"

"What about her?"

"What she said?" Tianna questioned just as they entered Catty's house. 

Catty turned on the kitchen light and the two of them threw that backpacks on the couch. She reached into the fridge and grabbed two cans of soda and threw one to Tianna. "You mean about Stanton?"

She nodded. 

"I don't think Serena would turn on us even though Jimena is gone. What if Jimena were still here? I mean, Serena wouldn't even think about it. We've always told her to be careful with Serena… It would cost her a lot if she and Stanton were caught together. We don't want to lose another one."

                                                *

Vanessa lay on her bed with books spread in front of her. She was trying hard to catch up on the geometry homework but today, all of it seemed like a bunch of scribble on paper with shapes. She sighed and jumped off her bed. Vanessa looked at her watched and yawned. It was ten o'clock but she didn't know why she suddenly felt so tired. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where her mother had sketches of clothes and also of clothes thrown about. Some of them here hanging off of chairs and others were folded neatly on the couch. "What's up with this, mom?"

"Oh, just trying something out…" her mother said, smiling. "I have to be at work tomorrow early so I can give these clothes to them. They think that they can do something new with them and of course, I'll be the one wearing them."

Vanessa smiled. She loved her mother and she was the only thing she had besides Michael but she could never share her secret with either of them. It was tough hiding it and sometimes Vanessa felt that if she could only tell them then a big weight would be lifted off her shoulders but it just wasn't the right time yet. 

"What are you doing down here?" her mother asked. "I thought you were doing homework."

"I was… I just can't do it anymore. My mind isn't concentrating on homework at least not right now."

"Is something going on?" Her mother looked up from what she was doing and raised an eyebrow.

Vanessa shook her head in a lie. "No…it's nothing." She yawned. "I'm going off to bed… Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, Vanessa." She kissed her daughter and Vanessa headed back upstairs.


	5. Alone

Jimena hurried off to school, kissing her grandmother quickly, she got into her car and drove off to school. She opened her locker, looking around for Serena. She was usually easy to spot with her big cello case in hand and with the funky clothes that she wore but today Jimena couldn't find her. She glanced at her watch. It was seven-thirty. Just then, a male voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" 

Jimena turned around, her long hair hitting the guy in the face.

He brushed the hair away. "I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me around."

She thought about it, eyeing the guy up and down. He had spiked brown hair with emerald green eyes and he looked nice enough. "Sure," she finally said. "Hold on." She placed her backpack in her locker and grabbed her books. "Where's your locker?"

"That's a problem. I don't know where it is."

Jimena smiled. "Oh, well, where's you schedule?"

"Here," he said, handing it to her.

She took it and read it over. They had three classes together. "Just follow me." He led him over to locker 2-753 and entered in his combination and it opened. "There you go."

"Thanks." 

She waited while he emptied his backpack, watching what he took out: paper, pencils, a couple of notebooks, and a picture. "Hey, who's that?"

"Oh, that's my mom. She died a couple of years ago…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Her voice trailed off.

"It's okay… I like to carry this picture – it's my favorite. By the way, my name's David."

"My name's Jimena, it's nice to meet you too."

"You too." He shut his locker.

"I noticed that we have three classes together and apparently our first class together is language arts and that's starting in a few minutes. Follow me." Jimena began walking.

"Okay."

The two of them passed by Vanessa and Catty who were walking to their lockers, Jimena didn't even seem to notice them.

"Whoa," Vanessa heard Catty whisper. "Who was that with Jimena? She didn't even notice us!"

Vanessa glanced back at Jimena. "I don't know. Maybe he's new."

"Well, he's cute," Catty said, smiling.

She wondered if Catty had already forgotten about Chris, the keeper of the Secret Scroll. She laughed just to amuse Catty. "Hey, c'mon, why don't we go find Serena?"

Catty nodded. "Sure."

The two of them set their books on their desks in class and headed back out to find Serena. She was easily spotted carrying her cello case and a backpack. "Hey!" Vanessa called.

Serena turned around and smiled at them. Vanessa and Catty ran over to her and walked with Serena to her locker.

"You okay?" Catty asked.

Serena nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling better."

"You sure?"

Serena nodded again. "Positive."

Vanessa smiled. She was glad that Serena was feeling better and she hoped that she stayed that way for awhile. Just then, Tianna came up, rolling around on a skateboard and with Derek beside her. (A/N: Sorry, I don't know if I got Derek's name right. I'm too lazy to look it up. Forgive me.) 

"Hey, guys," Tianna said, grinning broadly. "What's up?"

"Oh," Serena turned around, shutting her locker. "I want to apologize."

"For what?" Tianna asked.

"Um…for yesterday… I didn't mean to jump on you like that… I guess it just all feels weird and everything… I'm trying really hard to get used to it."

Tianna smiled. "Yeah…well, I know that you didn't mean it and if I make you upset I'm sorry. I can't be Jimena."

"I'm not asking you to," Serena said. 

"Yeah, well… I was just saying."

Vanessa decided to break it before anything bad happened between them. "Hey, why don't we go find Jimena?"

"Yeah," Catty said. "We saw her walking with some boy…he was mighty fine."

Serena giggled. "Catty!"

She smiled. "Just saying… Jimena didn't even notice Vanessa and me. She walked right by us. I bet she was caught up in his good looks too and vice versa."

Vanessa smiled. 

"I don't think so," Serena said with a grin. "Jimena wouldn't do anything to hurt Collin. I bet they're just friends."

"I think he's new," Catty said. "He's really cute."

"Hush, Catty, you've said that enough already," Vanessa told her friend.

She smiled. "I know… I'm just trying to make a point."

"Well, you've made it," Tianna said. She looked at her watch. "Gotta go." She kissed Derek quickly on the cheek and rolled off on her skateboard.

Derek waved by to the girls as Serena walked off to orchestra class and Catty and Vanessa walked together to their class.

Jimena showed David around, pointing at the local spots such as the bathrooms, the cafeteria, where the popular people hang out, and some of the classes that they had together later. 

"La Brea is really big," David said.

Jimena nodded. "Yeah, it is. You'll get used to it real fast." The first bell rang and she looked at her watch. "Wow, we better get moving. Our first class is still quite a walk from here." She urged David on and he followed quickly behind her. They walked into history class and sat down beside each other. Students began filing in and the bell rang with the teacher following behind. 

Mr. K (as everyone liked to call him) sat down at his desk and called attendance. David raised his hand, realizing that he hadn't been called. Mr. K looked up. "Yes, of course. You must be the new student. David, is it?"

He nodded. 

The teacher motioned for David to come up to his desk and he did as he was told, coming back seconds later.

"What's up?" Jimena asked. 

"He wants a student to show me around school… He was about to pick someone but I told him that you were already helping me and he said that it was okay. I hope that it is okay…"

She nodded. "Of course."

**Yeah, I know Jimena is with Collin but hey, one can flirt can't they? Hehe. No, I'm not trying to bash on Jimena and Collin as a couple. Please review!**


	6. Pain

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update but there you go!**

Catty sat in art class wondering about Jimena. It was a subject that she usually pondered on but she couldn't paint because she had her mind on other things. She just stroked endless colors of blues, yellows, and reds on the canvas and sighed. Something caught onto Catty's mind that she hadn't even thought of yet. _No Followers. _Usually there were Followers floating around the school trying to catch one of the Daughters into their evil scheme but it had been a few days since the last incident with Jimena. _Maybe the Followers are planning a new scheme now that we don't have Jimena… _Catty thought. She shook the thought away. It would be a great relief to get away from them.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to Vanessa. Catty watched as Vanessa went over to her art teacher, said something, and pointed to Catty. _I wonder what's going on _Catty thought. Her friend walked over to her with concern in her eyes.

"C'mon, Catty," Vanessa said, urging her out of the classroom.

Catty's teacher nodded toward her, letting her know that it was okay to leave.

"What's going on?" Catty asked as soon as they were out in the hallway.

"It's Jimena," Vanessa said.

"Jimena?" she repeated.

"She's in the nurse's office lying on the cot. That new guy – David – said that she was doing fine one minute but then the next, he said, that she was in some sort of trance mode for a few seconds and then passed out."

"My gosh," Catty whispered.

Her friend nodded. "I know… I'm worried now. What if Maggie didn't erase all of Jimena's memory of being a Daughter?"

Catty pondered this question. _What if…_"You don't think Maggie is playing a trick on us?"

"I don't think so. I trust Maggie and she wouldn't do anything of that sort."

She nodded. "Yeah…you're right. I don't know…"

They reached the nurse's office to find Tianna, Serena, and even David sitting on the chairs next to Jimena who was sitting up, awake, but looked very tired.

"Are you okay?" Catty asked.

Jimena nodded, running her fingers through her long black hair. "I think so… I don't remember what happened…"

"David said you passed out," Serena said. Her hands were trembling. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Jimena nodded again. "Yeah… I'm okay." She tried to stand up but stumbled back down onto the cot. "My head is killing me…"

Serena turned and looked at Tianna, Vanessa, and Catty. A look of suspicion gleamed in her eyes.

Seconds later the nurse walked in, dressed in white with blonde hair and brown eyes, she asked, "Jimena, are you okay? I brought you some medication." She handed the pills to Jimena who took them and swallowed them.

"Thanks," Jimena said. She stood up, stumbled, but didn't fall back down. She was supported up by David.

Serena stood up. "Are you sure you're all right, Jimena? You're head feels okay?"

Her friend nodded slowly and a small smile broke out on her face. "You worry a lot, Serena. I'll be okay."

Catty had a plan. Jimena never passed out before. Maybe David did something to her. Why was he the one that brought her to the nurse's office? Didn't Jimena have fourth period with Tianna too? Catty shook her head. _Back in time…_

The four girls watched as Jimena and David walked out of the nurse's office and back down the hall. The girls then walked out of the office.

"I have a plan," Catty stated.

Jimena shook her head with her arm around David's neck for support. "What happened?"

"You passed out," he said. "It seemed as if you were in a trance and then you passed out it. It was weird… I've never seen anyone do that before."

"You almost make it sound as if I've won an award." A smile spread across her face.

David chuckled as they reached their classroom. "No. I've just never seen it happen."

They walked back in class and sat down at their seats. A few kids along with the teacher asked if Jimena was okay and she replied, "Yes. It's just a headache. I'm okay," and they went back to class. Jimena looked around for Tianna who sat two seats behind her but she wasn't there. _I wonder where she could be… She should have come back already. _Her mind left Tianna and Jimena began to think back on what happened. "A trance…" she recalled David's words. She thought hard. She remembered her mind drifting away as her teacher's voice seemed to be nothing but gibberish. She saw six people but couldn't make out their figures… A white light, powerful light, and then pain…pain… It must have been when she passed out because she couldn't remember anything else.

Those people? Her trance? What was it all? Memories scattered or just random thoughts…? Jimena's head began to hurt even more so she just shook the feelings off. She looked over to David and then to her other classmates whose books were all open, paper and pencil out, writing down the assignment. Jimena pulled her book and opened it, grabbed some paper and a pencil, and pretended to do something. She scribbled all over her paper, biting the end of her pencil. Her thoughts were being played with, but by whom?

**Okay, sorry if this chapter sucked but it's a quick one! I wrote it in like 15 minutes because I really have to take a shower now!**


	7. Wishes

**Author's Note: Yum! Cereal… clears throat Um…right! On to the story…!**

Catty, Vanessa, Serena, and Tianna stumbled back into Catty's room. Vanessa had almost forgotten how stomach churning the time tunnel was until just a few seconds ago. Catty had suggested that they go back in time to see if maybe they could figure out what happened with Jimena. Unfortunately, they had no luck. She stood in a trance and then passed out.

"It's useless," Serena said.

"I think that we should go talk to Maggie," Vanessa suggested.

"But she hasn't help at all, Vanessa," Serena replied.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow and started to protest but figured that it would be better to just shut it. She looked at her watch. It was five o'clock. She had homework to do and a test to study for and of course she was sure the others did too. "Well, I have to get back home…"

"But we haven't figured anything out yet!" Catty said.

Vanessa shook her head. "I'll come back later…"

"What if David is a Follower?" suggested Tianna.

"He can't be," Serena said. "Our necklaces don't glow when he is near."

"What if they've found a way to get past that? Maybe disguise their power and help block the power of our necklaces."

Serena shook her head. "They've never been able to do that before and I don't think they would try to do it."

Vanessa looked from Tianna to Serena. Both of them had a point and Vanessa began to wonder if maybe Tianna was right. She noticed that there weren't many Followers around. "Well, I'll see you guys later…" Vanessa walked out of Catty's room. She went down the stairs and said goodbye to Kendra. Walking out the door, Vanessa decided that she had better talk to Maggie without the other girls there to interfere. She felt her molecules separating and hovered over to Catty's window. The girls were still there, arguing. Vanessa shook her head and floated off to Maggie's apartment. She was solid again when Maggie opened the door.

"Vanessa," Maggie said, "what're you doing here? Where are the other girls?"

"They're at Catty's place. I just left from there. They're arguing about Jimena." Vanessa stepped into Maggie's apartment. The smell of lavender filled her nose and she saw candles everywhere.

Maggie gestured Vanessa to the table and placed a cup of tea in front of her. "What happened today?"

"Well, I don't know the whole story but Jimena was in class today at school and she passed out. Well, first she was in some sort of trance like when she gets premonitions and then she passed out. She went to the nurse's office. The other girls were pulled out of class and Jimena just walked out of the nurse's office as if nothing happened."

Maggie nodded but didn't say anything. She knew Vanessa had more to say.

"When Jimena left, Catty, me and the other girls went back in time to see if maybe someone had done something to her but we didn't get learn anything… Tianna had suggested that maybe David was a Follower…"

"David? Who is that?"

"He's a new kid in school. Jimena's been showing him around the school. One thing is that he couldn't be because our necklaces don't glow around him… Then Tianna suggested that maybe they found some sort of way to disguise their power so our necklaces won't glow—"

"That's not possible," Maggie stated.

Vanessa agreed, nodding. "I know. Serena said that it wasn't possible. I hate it when they argue…"

Maggie waited for Vanessa to continue.

She looked at Maggie. "What?"

"There's more that you have to tell me… I can see it in your eyes, Vanessa."

She sighed. "Yeah…well…some of the girls think that maybe all of Jimena's memories weren't erased… Maybe some of them still remain but they're scattered inside her mind. Jimena may be trying to put them back together…"

Maggie eyed Vanessa for a few seconds before speaking.

"The four of you are determined to help Jimena get her memory back but I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. Jimena is only healing from her old life. She'll be fine a few days."

Vanessa slammed her fist on the table. "No! Maggie, you don't get it!"

"Vanessa!"

Vanessa had never felt so angry in her life. Maggie was supposed to _help _not let her down. Jimena wasn't recovering and Vanessa – along with the other girls – knew it. She wished that she had Serena's power so she could go into Maggie's mind but no doubt that Maggie would have blocked her. Vanessa felt Maggie creeping into her mind and she set a force field up and glared at Maggie. "Just because this hasn't happened before doesn't mean that you have to put us down about Jimena!"

"Vanessa, we can't stay on the subject of her forever. I've lost many Daughters and I've had to deal with that pain. I know that Jimena is your friend but you and the other girls just have to understand that she isn't coming back."

She was silent, her thoughts rolling around, collecting in her mind. "Things can change, Maggie. I'm sure you would like to see a Daughter come back, wouldn't you?"

Maggie looked at Vanessa, her eyes showed no emotion. "As I said, Vanessa, I've had to deal with the pain of losing Daughters… So have the other girls before you. It's never been easy…"

Vanessa knew there was no convincing Maggie. She began to wonder why she had even come. She grumbled and stood up. "Forget it," she mumbled and walked out of Maggie's apartment. Her molecules separated and she hovered away.

**Okay, sorry for such a short chapter but I'm trying to write in my other stories as well. I promise that they'll be a long chapter somewhere along the line. :) Please review!**


	8. Lost

Serena was flustered. She made her way out of Catty's house without a word of goodbye to Kendra. "They can't possibly think that Jimena doesn't remember anything!" she mumbled, furious. "I'll prove to them what they can't see!" She grumbled and started to make her way home. She watched her feet as she walked until she saw a shadow looming over her. Serena looked up. It was Stanton.

Dressed in black like always, Stanton smiled at her but Serena waved her hand nonchalantly.

"I'm not in the mood to talk, Stanton." She continued to walk.

"Serena, wait—" Stanton began.

She broke out in a run. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She felt as if her friends had betrayed her and all she could hear was Maggie's voice ringing her head, telling her that Jimena couldn't be a Daughter anymore. Her heart was being pulled in two. Serena wanted to believe her friends but then she knew that there was something still strange about Jimena. She ran straight to her house and found Jimena's car sitting in the driveway but Serena saw Collin's car nowhere in sight.

Serena made her way into her house and dropped her stuff in the living room. She heard laughter from the kitchen and the squeaking of Wally and she knew that Jimena had already found her way into the house. Serena walked into the kitchen and Jimena looked up.

"Hey," Jimena said with a smile.

"What're you doing here?" Serena asked rather quickly.

Jimena raised an eyebrow. "What, you don't want me here?"

She shook her head. "I never said that… It's just that I saw your car but I didn't see Collin's and I – it's just that…" Serena was flustered, the words in a jumble.

"I don't come over here just to see Collin you know. I'd like to spend time with my best friend too. I let myself in the house since the door was opened… I figured that you wouldn't mind."

Serena nodded. "Right…it's okay."

"Are you okay, Serena?" her friend asked, standing up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I should be asked you that… You scared me today."

"Oh," Jimena said, avoiding contact with Serena's eyes. "It was nothing…"

Serena made her way to the fridge and took out a soda, tossing one over to Jimena. Her friend nodded in thanks. "Hey, Jimena?"

Her friend looked at her. "Yeah?"

"You think we could talk for a moment?" Serena shut the fridge door.

"Sure…"

Serena made her way into the living room and grabbed her stuff. "Let's go to my room…" She and Jimena walked to her room and Serena set her stuff down.

"Are you sure you're all right, Serena?" Jimena asked.

"Maybe we should talk."

"All right…"

Serena sat down on her bed. "I know that this may sound really weird but do you ever get visions in your head?"

"Visions?" Jimena questioned.

"Like of things that you've seen or things that may happen…in the future…"

She was quiet for a moment and soon shook her head. "I don't know, Serena… I don't know what you're talking about."

Serena raised an eyebrow, unsure of her answer. "Oh… Well, it's just that I thought because today in school you seemed…out of it."

Jimena laughed. "Oh, Serena, I couldn't help it really. I was showing David around the school and I was focusing on helping him then I was on anything else."

_How I wish I could tell you what's been going on… _Serena thought. "Yeah, well, I guess that's a reason."

"You are positive that you're okay, Serena? You're telling me that I'm out of it when it really seems like you are."

She shook her head. "I'm okay, really. The girls and I have thought about going to Planet Bang. I just thought I'd tell you. See if you want to come."

Jimena smiled. "I'd love to go as always. I'll come over tonight okay? I have homework to do and I'm helping my _abuela_ at home today. She thinks I should be helping around the house a little bit more. She says that I've been acting weird." She shook her head. "I think my friends and family have gone crazy."

Serena smiled slightly. "Yeah…"

Jimena jumped off of the bed and grabbed her backpack. "I'll see you later tonight." She swung out of Serena's room.

---------------------

_I can't really be going crazy, can I? _Jimena thought to herself making her way out of Serena's house. She wondered if Collin was still at the beach. She was hoping to catch him while at Serena's but she had no luck. Jimena climbed into her car and turned on the ignition, setting her backpack on the passenger's seat as she pulled out of the driveway and made her way home. She climbed out of her car and walked into her house. She made her way into the kitchen to find her grandmother sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"Hey," Jimena said, grabbing a can of soda from the fridge.

Her grandmother looked up at her and smiled. "How was school?"

Jimena shrugged her shoulder. "Same as always…but there was this new boy in school that I showed around today… Oh, I got homework that I better get to. I'm going to Planet Bang with Serena and my other friends tonight. I hope that's okay."

Her grandmother nodded. "Just fine."

She smiled and kissed her grandmother. "Great." She made her way into her room and threw her backpack on the bed, unaware of the eyes watching her from her window.

**Author's Note: Yeah, this is like super short I know, and I'm sorry. I just got book 11 and I'm reading it right now so I'll probably get into some of the action later on. Please review.**


	9. Break

**Author's Note: Sorry for such the long wait. Okay, I have to say that I finished book 11 and to be honest, out of all the books, I don't like it. Well, I liked it but I really very disappointed by the ending of it. I mean, whose going to take Maggie's place? And yeah, they told Jimena who she really was but…what's going to happen with her now? Ewing can't really end it at 11? That would be mad but then again it's not my decision to make. Okay, on to what I was really going to say… My story takes place in between book 10 and 11. So Jimena didn't really know who she was but I think I was on the right track of saying that she would remember…maybe something else could happen to her… shrugs shoulders I dunno…I'm not ranting so I'm on with the story!**

-------------------------------------

Tianna lay down on her bed, thoughts running through her mind. Yes, she was the one who saved the Daughters and became a Daughter herself yet in the back of her mind, she couldn't shake the words that Serena had said. _Maybe I should talk to Maggie by myself… I've never felt so weird before. As if I don't belong anymore… They can't just cut me out like that. _She ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. She took a quick shower and pulled on some clean clothes. Tianna decided to go find Derek and to go skateboarding, it would take her mind off things.

She ran down the stairs with her skateboard in hand and told her foster mother where she was going and headed out the door but found Catty staring at her. She stopped.

"Hey, Tianna," Catty said with a smile.

"Catty…hey…" she replied slowly. "You have something on your mind, don't you?"

She nodded. "Well, I wanted to know if you want to come with me to see Maggie. Maybe we could get some answers just the two of us instead of being with the other girls."

"Um…sure. I thought about going to see her too." Tianna set her skateboard on the porch and walked with Catty.

They were silent as they walked out of Tianna's neighborhood and entered the city.

"I don't think I could ever see Jimena not being a Daughter," Catty said.

Tianna looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it was Jimena and Serena that helped Vanessa and I the first time that we were in trouble… I know that we've said this all before but we didn't think that Jimena would be the first one to go… We had stated that we all wanted to make the decision together…"

Tianna knew that gentle as Catty was, she wanted Jimena back just as much as Serena and she was beginning to feel neglected. "You think that it's a coincidence that when I came as the fifth Daughter that Jimena left just as quickly so it could only be four?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so, Tianna. I don't think it really matters how many Daughters there are. The more there are, the more powerful we are and the more we have to defend against the Atrox."

Tianna nodded as they reached the gate of Maggie's apartment building. "Right…" she mumbled.

Maggie rang them in and they walked to Maggie's apartment. The door opened before they even knocked. Tianna always wondered how Maggie knew those simple things but she ignored it as she and Catty sat down. Maggie put two cups of steaming hot tea in font of them, telling them to drink. Tianna noticed that Catty was fidgeting with the cup, tracing the cup with her finger. Maggie waited patiently for one of them to speak.

"Vanessa has already been here," Maggie said, quietly, her cup of tea only inches from her mouth.

Catty and Tianna looked at each other. "Really? What for?" Catty asked.

"She wanted to know exactly what the two of you are here for," Maggie replied calmly. "I do not know how many times I am going to have to say this. I've lost many Daughters before and losing another is just like losing your own child but you girls have to understand what is happening. The transition happens to all the Daughters whether the other ones like it or not."

Tianna was disappointed. She felt as if maybe Maggie was hiding something and the hurt in her words seem to show it all. She looked to Catty who was looking at her tea. She didn't speak at all. Tianna began to wonder if it was a bad idea to have come to Maggie.

"But Maggie," Catty began, "Jimena is different. It's like she actually knows that the four of us are still Daughters… I know that there is something inside of her…something that is speaking to her heart and telling her…" her voice trailed off, she didn't know what else to say.

Tianna didn't speak and neither did Maggie. Her eyes were avoiding both Tianna's and Catty's. Just as Tianna had decided to open her mouth, the door to Maggie's apartment swung open and hit the back of the wall with a very loud _thud! _causing the three of them to jump. Vanessa and Serena were standing at the door way, panting, out of breath. Maggie stood up but Catty spoke before she did,

"What's going on?"

Vanessa took a deep breath. "It's Jimena."

"She's gone!" Serena finished for her.

Tianna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I saw her with David!" Serena cried. "He took her! Took her into the shadows… C'mon! We have to go find her!"

Both Tianna and Catty bid good-bye to Maggie whose face was still emotionless as all four of them left, shutting the door behind them.

"Wait!" Catty said, panting hard. "Vanessa, do you think we you could make us invisible? That way we could move a little faster and no one would know what we were doing."

Vanessa hesitated. "I can try…"

"Wait a minute," Tianna interrupted. She turned to Serena. "You saw her with David?"

Serena nodded.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Tianna, are you crazy?! Of course it was him! Both Vanessa and I saw him. C'mon, we have to get to her!!"

"But David took her into the shadows. Who knows where she could have gone?"

"C'mon, Tianna," Catty said, "this isn't a time to be worrying about little details. David took her. We were wrong about him. He is a Follower."

She shook her head as the other girls grabbed her hands. She soon felt her molecules separating and soon she felt light as air, knowing that Vanessa had turned them invisible. They hovered over the cars in the city as Serena and Vanessa argued over where they last saw Jimena.

"You think that Stanton would know where David took her?" Serena suggested.

The three girls glared at her.

Serena shook her head. "Oh, fine, forget it. I was just trying to help."

Tianna could easily sense tension between all of the girls and she began to wonder if getting Jimena back would be harder than it seemed.


	10. Hope Shields Light

"Vanessa, stop acting so nervous. I can feel my molecules coming together," Serena said through gritted teeth.

"I-I'm sorry," Vanessa stuttered back. "Being down here gives me the creeps."

"I don't see any Followers," Catty said.

Vanessa nodded, reassuring herself. She surprised herself by being able to carry all three girls including herself this far without her molecules pulling together.

"Where could David have taken her?!" Catty said, glancing at the other girls.

"We can't split up!" Serena said, reading Vanessa's thoughts. "I bet the Atrox knows that we're looking for Jimena..."

"There are no Followers!" Catty said again.

There was silence as if the girls were just waiting for their moon amulets to glow.

"I can't drag on any longer," Vanessa said, her voice heavy with exhaustion. She felt her molecules coming together and soon the girls materialized in the city park. With a loud thud, the girls landed on the ground.

"I can't sense Jimena anywhere," Serena said.

"What if he took her underground?" Tianna asked. "Isn't that possible? David did take her and turned into shadow. Maybe they went through the cracks in the ground?"

"But how are we going to get to her?" Serena said, frustrated with herself. "There's no way—" It was as if a light bulb was hovering over Serena's head and the bulb just flickered on with an idea but Vanessa could feel the rush of wind and watched as Stanton materialized in front of her. He turned to Serena, giving her a sly grin and running his fingers through his thick blonde hair.

Of course, Stanton couldn't touch Vanessa because she had once tried to save him from the Atrox but that didn't mean that he couldn't hurt any of the other girls. She was cautious, feeling Stanton push into her mind but she blocked him, glaring at him. He whispered something to Serena and the two of them walked a few feet away.

"_What_ is she _thinking_?" Tianna said. She still didn't trust Stanton.

"Ignore your emotions about him, Tianna," Catty said. "He may be the only person that can help us get Jimena back. He wouldn't hurt Serena so we just have to follow him for now."

Vanessa shook her head just as Serena came back. Stanton was nowhere in sight. "Where's Stanton?" she questioned.

"He told me that he knows where David took Jimena. He followed them both... I know you guys have a hard time trusting Stanton...but for now he's out only hope of getting Jimena back."

The girls nodded and listened as Serena told them the plan.

---------------------

Vanessa and the other girls walked the way to downtown Los Angeles. This part of town was where the outcasts hung out and was even home to many of the Followers living in Los Angeles. Vanessa felt a chill run down her spine as her moon amulet thrummed against her chest and she felt the warn glow against her skin. She looked at the other girls and saw their amulets doing the same. She noticed Catty give her a quick glance and then watched as some of the Followers eyed the girls, knowing who they were.

"Ugh, this place creeps me out..." Catty whispered. "Who knew that there was _actually_ a place where Followers hung out."

Vanessa tried to hide the smile on her face as she heard Serena and Tianna both giggle.

"Now where exactly is Stanton supposed to be?" Tianna asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"He's around here... We have to go farther," Vanessa answered for Serena.

Serena stopped and looked at Vanessa. "How'd you know?"

She felt her face go bright red. "I came here before...to ask for his help... I knew he would help me because he can't hurt me..."

Catty and Tianna exchanged glances, knowing they had better keep their mouths shut.

"Forget it," Vanessa said, waving a hand nonchalantly, and continued walking. She could feel Serena pushing herself into her thoughts but Vanessa blocked her. She soon heard a loud crash and quickly turned around. Tianna had her back turned to her and Vanessa noticed a Follower stumbling in the metal garbage cans. "_Tianna_!" Vanessa hissed.

Tianna was shaking. "Sorry but he was bothering me... Getting into my head." She shot a look of disgust to the Follower.

"We don't want to make a scene here," Serena whispered. "We're just here to find Stanton and get Jimena." Suddenly, Serena fell to her knees, her hands on her hand.

"Serena!" Vanessa shrieked, down on her knees as well, trying to figure out what was wrong with Serena.

She moaned in pain. "My head... They're inside my head..."

"Vanessa!" she heard Catty call. She stood up quickly and noticed a group of Followers had made a circle around them. Vanessa groaned. _Why?!_

"Your power!" Tianna shouted. "Use it, Vanessa."

Vanessa quickly grabbed the hands of her friends and concentrated. She didn't feel her molecules separating and let out a sigh of defeat. "I can't..."

"What?!" Tianna shouted again. She locked on target with on of the Followers and sent him flying and then landed on the ground. "We can't fight our way through all of them!"

Vanessa panicked and saw her molecules separating. "Grab my hand!" she shouted, taking Serena's hand as Catty's hand slipped into hers. She saw her friends' molecules separate and soon they were floating in the air, hovering over the Followers.

"There's no need to stay here," Catty said. "Let's just find Stanton."

"I don't understand why we couldn't've just followed him. It would make things much more easier," Tianna said.

"You need to learn how to control your powers better," Serena said.

"I couldn't help it... I told myself not to do anything but my power just let itself out..." Tianna said softly.

"Oh no!" Vanessa exclaimed. She looked at herself and felt her molecules coming together. "I can't take us any farther..."

"There shouldn't be any Followers around here," Serena said.

Vanessa's molecules came together with a jolt. The four of them fell to the ground. "Ouch..." she said, standing up. "Note to self: work on landings."

Catty smiled but her face became serious. Vanessa felt it too. A shadow lingering... She blinked and found Stanton inches from her face. She rolled her eyes as he walked over to Serena.

"Took the four of you long enough," Stanton said.

"Shouldn't we be somewhere else?" Vanessa asked. "This seems like such a bad place to meet... You being...who you are and everything..." she mumbled.

"No one would dare follow me unless I gave them permission," Stanton said.

"Okay, guys, c'mon, we're here to save Jimena," Serena implied.

The girls nodded.

"Just follow me," Stanton said.

Tianna, Catty, and Vanessa exchanged glances as Serena walked ahead of them and next to Stanton, a smile wide across her face.

---------------------

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I've purchased book 12 and finished it. I like it and I'm very satisfied with it. Better than I was with book 11. :P Anyways, sorry about this chappy, it's fluff actually but review for it if you don't mind. I have no idea when I'll be able to update this story again. Report cards are coming out soon and I might be restricted from the computer.**


End file.
